


To Cut a Boy's Hair

by dt101



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt101/pseuds/dt101
Summary: The night before Cassandra and Maxwell's impending wedding, she cuts Cole's hair.





	To Cut a Boy's Hair

“Cole come here.”

“Why?”

“I am going to cut your hair.” Cassandra insisted.

It was the eve before Cassandra and Inquisitor Trevelyan's impending wedding and Maxwell had insisted the now slightly more human boy stand up for him at the wedding.

She pushed him into a chair and wrapped a sheet around his shoulder. “Hold still” she said as she grabbed the shears.

“Concerns... a tingle in the belly but overwhelming love. The feel of his hand on mine. He loves me. This is a good thing.” he said airily.

She remained silent as she pushed his head forward and began clipping off the straggly blond locks.

“What if they do not like me? I am harsh and stubborn. Cold they may think me cold. What if they protest to the match.”

“Cole.” she said sharply. 

He remained staring blankly at the wall as she trimmer the hair by his ears.

“Too long, too rough. Must be perfect.”

“Yes your hair needs to be cut.” she said

“What of the age difference old much older nearing elderly, middle aged. What of children, too old, likely barren, I'd make a terrible mother. Too cold too harsh. My own child would hate me.”

Anxiety turned her stomach. “I have good thoughts too, Cole.”

“Flowers, flowers in my hair, lining the isle the bridesmaids with bouquets of Andraste's Grace Leliana insisted. She always insists.”

“See.”

“He loves me night's in his arms for the rest of my life be it long or short. Hope it is long more time with him is never a bad thing.”

She smiled slightly as she clipped the bangs across his brow. “There we go you look fit to stand up for Maxwell.”

“Young but looks better, handsome in a way.”

“Indeed”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been floating around in my head for a while finally wrote it out albeit a brief story


End file.
